1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold curable resin composition used in a process for imparting water repellency and oil repellency to a material to be coated and also relates to a base material coated with the resin composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, methods of reducing free energy of the surfaces of various base materials have been developed to impart various types of functionality. The fields concerned are diversified and there is a demand for base materials provided with the surface having de-staining, de-labeling, de-scribbling and de-snowing abilities and water-, oil- and ink-repellency. De-scribbling ability imparted to various materials' surfaces such as building walls, telephone boxes, or subway trains is called Anti-Graffiti. A coating to such base materials+ surfaces to impart the Anti-Graffiti Effect to them may also be called Anti-Graffiti Coating.
A polyorganosiloxane type paint is used as one of means for providing these functions. However, because resistance to an organic solvent is demanded of, particularly, such a surface-treating agent used with the intention of imparting de-scribbling ability, strict conditions are required and hence it cannot produce a long lasting, sufficient de-scribbling effect. The polyorganosiloxane type paint also produces phase separation on account of low compatibility, i.e., low miscibility between various resins and polyorganosiloxane. As a consequence, the polyorganosiloxane type paint poses the problems that it gives poor transparency to the coating and produces tacky feeling.
As the measures for solving this compatibility problem, the use of a graft or block copolymer of polyorganosiloxane and other components is known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No.3-46026 discloses a curable composition comprising polyorganosiloxane having alkenyl group bound to silicon and organopolysiloxane having hydrogen directly bound to silicon, being curable in the presence of a catalyst by hydrosilylation reaction between the silicon-bound alkenyl group and the silicon-bound hydrogen. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.2-298511 discloses a silicon type peeling agent comprising a block copolymer consisting of a polymer block having a glass transition point of 50.degree. C. or more and a polyorganosiloxane block, a monomer containing an epoxy type functional group and an onium salt type curing catalyst. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.6-228467 discloses a resin composition for de-staining paint, which comprises a block copolymer of an epoxy group-containing silicon resin and a carboxyl group-containing polyester resin, and is used as a moister-curing varnish obtained by allowing the unreacted epoxy group of the block copolymer to react with aminoalcoxysilane.
However, no resin composition having such advantageous properties as (a) rapid curability at normal or ambient temperature to develop a de-scribbling effect within a day and (b) long durability in use, which is the time also referred to as pot life in this field, has been found so far.